Designated Driver
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: When Kevin gets drunk and can't drive himself home, he calls his newly found friend, Double D, to come pick him up. The car ride starts off normal enough, until Kevin starts talking about what he wants for his upcoming birthday. Will Double D be able to drive them home safely with Kevin pulling his shenanigans? Of course he can. But it will be a challenge.


"Come on, Double Dweeb, don't be mad at me. You told me to call you if I need to," Kevin groaned, holding his stomach as the car went over a pothole. His unfocused gaze slid over to his friend, who was hunched over the steering wheel, glaring at the road ahead.

"Yes, I did indeed say that, Kevin, but I didn't mean that you should get _drunk_. We're only seventeen!" Edd squawked, sparing a glance at his companion. "What if the police had shown up to the house party? You would've been arrested for underage drinking!"

"Double D, you worry too much," Kevin slurred, smirking at the dork. "I would've be fine. I just know that I couldn't drive home 'cause I had too much to drink."

Silence.

"Don't I at least get credit for –" he hiccuped, "For not trying to drive home, drunk?"

A heartbeat of silence. "Yes, I suppose you do get some credit for that," Double D admitted, twisting his mouth into a half-smile. "But I'm still upset with you for drinking in the first place."

Kevin interrupted with a long, exasperated groan. "Double D! I should be able to celebrate, because I passed chemistry. With a ninety-four! And it was all thanks to you!"

They rolled to a stop at a traffic light. Double D looked over at the jock he had spent every weekend for the past three months tutoring in chemistry. At first, Double D hadn't been too sure if he wanted to take on the challenge of tutoring Kevin, due to their conflicting personalities, but he couldn't let Kevin fail without even trying to help him first.

Yes, he remembered the day that Kevin had come up to his locker in between classes and asked for his help. He had said that if he didn't bring up his grades in chemistry, then he would be kicked off of the football team, and he would have no chance at a full-ride scholarship. Edd knew how much Kevin hated asking for help; he was a prideful person, but he had stopped to ask that day if he would tutor him, and Edd just hadn't had the heart to tell him no.

That was three months ago, although it seemed like a lot longer. Edd had been thoroughly surprised when their first study session went over smoothly. It seemed as if their petty childhood arguments had utterly disappeared. It wasn't a new Kevin sitting across the table though, because he would pick on him every now and again, but it was a trusting relationship, and one that Edd found that he was desperate to keep in tact. The jock's trust wasn't something to be misplaced.

They were friends now. Eddy had been extremely unpleasant when he found out that Double D was "making friends with the enemy", but he had gotten better about it as of late. He still loathed Kevin, and Double D was sure that the feeling was mutual on both ends, but they tolerated each other when in each others' presence. For that, he was thankful.

"How much longer 'til we get back? I gotta piss," Kevin inquired, looking over curiously at Double D. The traffic light turned green, and they slowly sped up.

"Another thirty minutes or so," Edd replied, glancing at his rear-view mirror.

Kevin scowled. "I can't wait that long, Double D. We gotta pull over or something."

"So you can urinate on the side of the road? I'm pretty sure you'd be breaking some kind of public indecency law. Not to mention, you're intoxicated as well. You can hold it until I get you home," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I really can't wait. I'll pee out of the window," Kevin muttered, pulling the zipper down on his pants.

"KEVIN, DON'T YOU DARE!" Edd shrieked, swerving slightly as he swatted blindly at the laughing jock.

"Relax, sockhead. Seriously pull over though," he added, giving Double D a meaningful look.

They pulled over to the side of the road, and Kevin hopped out, not even bothering to shut the car door as he started emptying his bladder. Double D nervously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited, looking around for any signs of cops nearby.

He jumped when Kevin climbed back into the car, shutting the door behind him. They pulled onto the road once again. The redhead began to fiddle with the temperature knobs, turning the heat down. Edd berated him and turned the heat back up, sighing as he knew this was not going to be a peaceful drive home.

He had seen Kevin drunk only one other time, but luckily the jock had been tired that day from football practice, so he had passed right out after drinking. Tonight, Kevin was wide awake, rambling on about football practice and his teammates. Edd didn't mind; he was used to the sports talk. It didn't bother him, because in turn, Kevin would listen to him talk about schoolwork or his latest experiments.

He spared a glance at Kevin, who was still going on about some kind of sports talk. His black leather jacket had been left open, because apparently he wasn't feeling the chilly nip in the autumn air. He wore a thin, red sweater underneath his jacket, and had his usual black jeans on. His feet were propped up on the dashboard, and his shoes were thankfully clean.

Double D admired the way Kevin could put on any outfit and make it look effortlessly cool. He, himself, had a hard enough time deciphering what was "in" and what was "out", so he settled for neutral ground like solid-colored sweaters and jeans rather than the latest trends. But Kevin had always had his own style, and he looked damn good in whatever he wore.

Double D's cheeks heated up slightly when Kevin made eye contact with him as he continued talking about football or whatever subject he was drunkenly rambling on about now. He stared at the empty road ahead, nothing but trees on either side of them now. He noticed that the car had gone silent, and he curiously looked over at his companion to see Kevin staring blankly at the highway, the shadows of the trees beside them sliding over the interior of the car.

"My birthday is coming up soon," Kevin stated randomly, shifting in his seat so that he was leaning back. He put his arms behind his head and began squinting at the ceiling of the car.

"It is," Double D agreed, smiling a little to himself, "Are you excited about turning eighteen?"

Kevin shrugged. "Not really. It's kinda just another day, although presents are always nice."

Double D hummed his quiet agreement as they made a right turn. He stretched the collar of his black hoodie slightly, because it felt like it was almost choking him. Well, actually it was Kevin's hoodie. He had left it at his house one afternoon after studying, and Double D had meant to return it to him, but he had kept forgetting about it. When Kevin called his cell phone asking for a ride tonight, Edd had just thrown on the first warm article of clothing he could find. Now, he felt a tad bit self-conscious about his decision.

As if Kevin was reading his mind, the jock looked over, smirking. "That's my hoodie, Double D. You missed me that much that you were wearing it?"

Double D scoffed, rolling his eyes. "For your information, it was the first thing in my closet, so I threw it on and rushed here to get you before you could get yourself into more trouble."

"There's that infamous Double D sass that I know and love," Kevin teased, laughing as his friend shook his head. "Anyway, back to my birthday plans. You wanna come over and get drunk with me and some friends that night?"

Edd glared at Kevin as he stopped at another traffic light. Kevin held up his hands in a mock-surrender kind of way, mumbling "okay, okay." Although...Edd had always wondered what it would be like to drink. He probably wouldn't risk it, but it was fun to think about breaking the rules sometimes. Maybe Kevin had just been a bad influence on him, but he wasn't as strict about following the rules as he used to be. He was still good, but he had his moments where he thought about joining Kevin in some rule-breaking activities.

They continued on their journey home, and Edd was grateful that they only had about fifteen minutes left. He couldn't wait to get back to his bed and go to sleep. It was after midnight; he never stayed up this late, even on a weekend.

"You know what I really want for my birthday that I haven't gotten before?" questioned Kevin, stretching his arms above his head, briefly exposing a very toned stomach. Edd lifted an elegantly arched eyebrow at his friend in response. "Road-head."

"I beg your pardon?" Edd inquired, confused. "I'm not sure I know what that is."

Kevin snickered. "Road-head, Double Dweeb. Think about it. Getting head...a blowjob...while you're driving down the road. Get it?"

"Oh my! Kevin! That's highly inappropriate! Not to mention extremely dangerous. The driver should never ever be distracted from the road, and that just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen," Edd ranted while Kevin tried to interrupt.

"But that's what makes it so hot, dork! I'm just saying, that's what I want for my birthday. I think it'd be fuckin' awesome," he finished, smirking at Double D.

"Well, I'm going to get you a normal present like everyone else would on their friend's birthdAAAAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KEVIN?!"

Kevin had unbuckled his seatbelt and was leaning over the console, rubbing Double D's leg with his hand. Edd swerved the car wildly before regaining control over the vehicle. He looked down to see Kevin looking up at him with a grin on his handsome face. He leaned in close to Edd's ear, and Edd swallowed nervously, trying not to drive off of the road.

"The alcohol is giving me some liquid courage. I've liked you for a while now, but I've been too nervous to tell you. It's just the way you had so much patience with me while you were tutoring me. You never gave up on me. You're pretty rad, Double D, and it doesn't hurt that you're fuckin' adorkable too," Kevin kissed his earlobe.

"K-Kevin! Please cease at once! You're going to make me crash the car!" Edd squawked indignantly, gripping the steering wheel for dear life.

"You'll have to do your best not to crash, because I've been holding myself back for months now. I can't wait anymore," he looked pleadingly into Edd's eyes. Edd's heart skipped a beat.

"I...I want you too, Kevin," Double D was surprised at his own admission. "I do. Let's go on a couple of dates first and test the waters perhaps?"

"Nope. Road-head now, dates later," said Kevin, effectively ending the conversation as he unzipped Double D's pants. The raven-haired teen tried to swat at the jock, but Kevin caught his hand and held it as he delved into the confines of Edd's pants and started rubbing him through his boxers.

Edd groaned at the touch, thankful that Kevin's hand was warm. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kevin was one of the most popular guys in school, and here he was, about to suck his dick. Kevin Barr was about to suck his dick. He chanced a glance down to see nothing but Kevin's red hat as the older teen was leaning over his lap.

He freed Edd's erection from its fabric prison and ran his hand up the length of it, watching it bob with the motion. Kevin bit his lip, looking up at Double D, who looked extremely anxious. He chuckled to himself and gave the hot length a gentle squeeze, earning a soft moan from the driver.

He leaned forward, planting kisses along the shaft until he reached the head, swiping his tongue lazily across it. He heard Double D inhale sharply as he started licking the length of his cock. Heat was radiating off of the younger teen, and Kevin had had enough of the heat in the car. He shot up and made quick work of removing his jacket and shirt, tossing them in the floorboard of the car.

Edd was trying to pay attention to the road, but holy shit it was hard. He had no idea that Kevin had incredible abs, better than anything he could have imagined in his wildest dreams. He had known that Kevin was muscular, but he was _ripped_. Edd licked his lips subconsciously, wishing that he wasn't driving right now so he could ravage every inch of Kevin's perfectly sculpted body.

The redhead leaned back over and started pumping Double D's erection. A moan filled the air, thick with relief at the touch, and Kevin was not sure if it had come from Edd or himself or maybe even both. Kevin had fantasized about doing this over a hundred times, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Double D was hot and heavy in his hand, and there was so many things he wanted to do and try out to make him moan. But that would have to wait for another time. They would have plenty of time to experiment later when he was sober. For now, he decided it was safest to stick to the basics.

He slid his tongue over the head again, the taste of pre-cum assaulting his tongue. He swallowed, wanting more now that he had had a taste. He moaned softly as he took Double D into his mouth, sucking hard as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. He wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, holding it as he continued to suck. Moans filled the air and this time, he was certain that they were coming from Double D.

They drove over a pothole, and the hard, hot length slid down his throat. And that's how Kevin discovered that he didn't have a gag reflex. Or at least not a very good one. He began deep-throating Double D's dick, something that the other boy seemed to enjoy very much, judging by the mix of strangled sounds he was making. A heavy hand pushed on the back of his head, and Kevin assumed that was the dork's way of telling him to speed up, so he did.

Double D began thrusting upwards, and Kevin had to take a hold of the teen's hips in order to stop him from completely choking on his dick. He let Edd continue to thrust upwards into the wet heat of his mouth, and he could tell that he was going to cum soon. They had stopped at a stoplight, so Kevin freed his own erection from his pants and began pumping rapidly as he sucked on Double D's cock.

The front of his boxers was damp from pre-cum, and Kevin was already close thanks to the sounds Double D was making. He didn't know if he could last much longer, and apparently Edd was reaching his breaking point as well. His moans were getting louder and breathier, and the hand on Kevin's head was pushing him down further and further.

"Kevin, _yes_!" Double D screamed, stiffening as his whole body shook with pleasure. He thrust deeply as his cum filled Kevin's mouth, the redhead moaning as his own seed spilled over his fist and onto the seat. Edd looked over just in time to see Kevin swallow his cum; the sight filled his stomach with an inexplicable heat, and he watched, mesmerized, as a pink tongue darted out to lick his lips.

They were both breathing heavily, and it was like an enchantment had been placed over the car and breaking the silence would disrupt that. It had been amazing, and neither boy wanted to break the spell that was between them.

"So. Yeah. That's road-head," Kevin stated calmly, lifting his head to look Double D in the eye. The redhead was grinning until he looked past Double D and saw the car next to them. Two old ladies in the car, staring with their mouths open. He'd forgotten that his shirt was off, his dick was still out, and he had also just sat up from sucking the driver's cock. He scowled at the old ladies and gave them the finger. "Let's go home, Double Dork."

All Double D could do was speed off, utterly mortified to have been caught in such a predicament. But, he had to admit, breaking the rules with Kevin was quite fun...and rewarding. He should be the designated driver more often.


End file.
